batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Bullock
Harvey Bullock is a police detective from Gotham City and the former partner of James Gordon. He was a former police captain of the Gotham City Police Department. He is also the foster father of Helena Bertinelli. Bullock has originally sworn to take down the Batman by any means necessary. Eventually, he begins to see the law can only do so much but the Batman can go outside the law to compensate for the law's limits. He eventually starts to work with him to catch criminals which pleases Commissioner James Gordon and Helena. Biography Sometime in the past, Harvey joined up in the army and participated in the Great War along with his old friend Louie DePino. Ten years ago, when Harvey was partnered with Dix, he had a case involving the Spirit of the Goat. The case lead to an abandoned theater, where Harvey and Dix find the limp body of a young woman, hanging by the wrists atop a set. When they encounter Randall Milkie, both men pursue him, however, Dix falls down a trap-door set by Milkie and is paralyzed from the waist-down. Harvey catches up with Milkie and shoots him in the chest, killing him before tending to his partner. A decade later, the case would come back to haunt Harvey when the Spirit of the Goat found a new "host. Bullock eventually catches the Goat with help from his new partner James Gordon. Bullock was a corrupt cop in league with mafia boss Franco Bertinelli and a close personal friend to him. When Franco Bertinelli and his wife Maria Panessa were murdered by Stefano Mandragora, Bullock took in Franco's youngest daughter Helena. Bullock loved Helena as if she were his own and even used the money leftover by Franco to send his foster-daughter to the best boarding schools overseas that money can buy in order to protect her from Mandragora, who was unaware about Helena, and from the madness that happened in Gotham. Bullock even trained Helena in a variety of forms of combat.Harvey was demoted back to the rank of detective after he unintentionally led his men into a trap set-up by Professor Pyg. Gordon was appointed to replace Harvey which made there be tensions between the two men prompting them to no longer be friends. At age 16, Helena returned to Gotham and became inspired to be a vigilante upon seeing the Batman in action, whom Bullock has been trying to catch. Helena's first lead with investigating the death of her parents was through the gunman, an assassin by the name of Omerta the Silencer. Helena also knew that her father’s eyes and hands had been removed from his body and kept in a separate place. Eventually Helena across a street gang known as the Jade Phantoms. Helena discovered that they had stolen the box holding the relics of her father. Helena would also often meet with Omerta but was unable to apprehend, nor was he able to kill her. Helena eventually discovered that Donald Campbell, her family’s consiglieri was in fact Omerta. Soon after while on the trail of Omerta, Helena is captured by him and taken to Mandragora. Bullock learns of what is happening and enlists help from the Batman to find her. It is revealed he needed the eyes and hand to gain access to a vault in addition to some of Helena’s blood. Soon after Mandragora asks Helena to join him and even kills Omerta as a sign of his intent, but she does not escape and in the ensuing fight she eventually lets him fall to his death (though she also tried to save him at one point.) Tensions then arise with Bullock and Helena since Helena approves of the Batman and Bullock doesn't. At some point, he went after Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Incorporated gang when suspecting them of stealing a radioactive isotope. Eventually, Scooby-Doo and his gang got their names cleared with help from Batman. Despite the tensions between Bullock and Helena, Bullock still loved Helena as if she were his own and out of respect for her parents. Bullock was blackmailed by corrupt city council member Rupert Thorne to sabotage Commissioner Gordon's career and was forced to comply or Thorne would harm Helena. Bullock would do so by pretending to be exceedingly clumsy, thereby spoiling whatever Gordon is trying to do, seemingly accidentally. After inadvertently giving Gordon a heart attack, however, Bullock turns over a new leaf and works with Batman to stop Thorne while reconciling with his daughter. He also forms a close bond with Night Wing, based initially on their mutual love of old movies and eventually starts working with Checkmate as a Bishop while still being a police detective in order to make extra money to pay his bills. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Antagonists